dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkkin (3.5e Race)
=Darkkin= humans from a world without natural light.]] Personality Darkkin behave just as humans do, except that most darkkin live in war torn areas, are poor, downtrodden and hungry from starvation as the Dark World slips slowly into ruin. Physical Description Darkkin look like humans, but they have tar black skin and hair. Their eyes are a dull gray. Their clothes are often dark and dull as well. With the lack of common light, texture and style replace color in fashion. When traveling outside the Dark World, they often wear clothes to cover and protect themselves, hiding their features. Relations Most races find that darkkin are a little unnerving to be around, as they look like shadow creatures and are often demure and depressed. However, they aren't much different from humans, and thus have the same relationships with other races as humans have. Alignment Darkkin may be of any alignment. They show a moderate inclination toward neutral alignments from their years of indifference and cultural stagnation in the Dark World. Lands Darkkin live in cities in the Dark World, and when they travel to the Material Plane, they typically only come out at night, or even travel underground to keep out of the sunlight. The Dark World is a harsh and oppressed land. The stone cities of the darkkin are slowly swallowed by the sands of great deserts that dominate the darkness. Food is scarce as plants only grow in small oasis groves lit by magic. The darkness of the world is weak and light penetrates twice as far as it would elsewhere. Scavenging animals are hunted as food in the alleyways where drifts of sand wash in constantly among the many sandstorms in the darkness. The air is always a mild chill and the skies are clear. Water is welled up from the depths of the ground, pure, fresh and cold. Dark dragons demand sacrifice from the people as they offer their magic and protection from complete annihilation as the desert slowly claims their lives and their spirits. Religion They set up temples to Guhlzermelth and Paeña, though, with the passing of both great beings, this worship is done in secret. Darkkin may also pay worship to other deities, typically being those that watch over the welfare of common folk, deities of protection and deities of earth. Language Darkkin speak Common. Though, from their separation from many common lands for many generations, they have developed a regional dialect and accent that is easily noticed. Names Darkkin share much of the naming conventions of humans. Racial Traits Racial Ability Adjustments::None * ( ): Darkkin are an offshoot of humans from the Dark World. * : As Medium creatures, darkkin have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Darkkin base land speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision (Su) out to 60 feet. * Light Blindness (Ex): Abrupt exposure to bright light (such as sunlight or a daylight spell) blinds a darkkin for 1 round. On subsequent rounds, he is dazzled as long as he remains in the affected area. * 4 extra skill points at 1st level and 1 extra skill point at each additional level. * 1 extra feat at 1st level. * Ritual Magic (Su): A darkkin may participate in Darkkin Ritual Magic (see below), a limited form of group spellcasting. * Automatic Languages: Common. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). See the Speak Language skill. * Favored Class: Favored Class::Any. When determining whether a multiclass darkkin takes an experience point penalty, his or her highest-level class does not count. * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics Darkkin Ritual Magic All darkkin are capable of contributing to a Darkkin Ritual as a means of casting spells. These rituals are very limited, and come with several restrictions. Darkkin Rituals cannot perform epic magic. * Spell effects can be duplicated using Darkkin Rituals, at a casting time of 1 hour per spell level. Example: It takes 3 hours to cast a 3rd level spell, during which time, the participants can take no other action other than those required to participate in the ritual. * Four times the spell's level in darkkin must be present to perform the ritual. Example: At least 12 darkkin must participate in a ritual to cast a 3rd level spell. * A darkkin may only participate in a ritual if his character level is at least equal to the spell's level. Example: To participate in a ritual of a 3rd level spell, a darkkin must be at least 3rd level himself. * A darkkin cannot participate in a number of rituals that exceed the total character level of the darkkin per day. Example: A darkkin with 6 character levels could participate in three 2nd level rituals in one day, one fourth level and two first level spells, or so on. * Spells with an Experience component are allowed, but the experience drain is shared by all participants at one quarter of the total value, regardless of the number of darkkin participating in the ritual. * Spells with a range of "Personal" cannot be duplicated using a darkkin ritual. * Zero level spells are treated as first level spells for determining all of the above. * Participating in a darkkin ritual leaves the participant fatigued for one hour unless he makes a Fortitude save DC 10 + the spell's level. * A ritual leader must make a Perform (darkkin ritual) check with a DC 10 + the spell's level to initiate the ritual. The other participants cannot grant a bonus to this check. * If a ritual leader has any metamagic feats, he may choose to use them to modify the spell. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race Category:Rom Setting